In a number of fields, such as respiratory therapy, apparatus for delivery of therapy includes a more rigid component and a soft, cushioning component positioned between the patient and the rigid component.
In the case of a respiratory device, the more rigid component may be a mask frame at least partly defining a nose-receiving chamber. The mask frame may include a flange around its periphery. The cushioning component or interfacing structure may be glued or otherwise coupled to the flange.
The present technology provides alternative arrangements for coupling a cushioning component or interfacing structure to a mask frame.